DEAD FANTASY: In the Begining
by theNAUGHTYfiles
Summary: Start of DEAD FANTASY, Tifa's POV. I DONT OWN DF MONTY OUM DOES! Read and review please?


Dead Fantasy: In the Begining

_"Cloud, you dont understand! I've been hearing a voice in my head, calling for me-"_

_"Stop it, Tifa! Im done hearing about this. There are no voices, no one is calling for you. Your needed here, nowhere else!"_

_"How can you say that to me! You heard voices in your head! You left!"_

_"Those whern't voices, it was Aeris and Zack! Do you know who's calling to you? Huh?"_

_"..."  
_

_"Yeah...Thats what I thought."_

_*door slams*_

_"They need me... I know they do..." _

After that night, Tifa stayed confined in her room, silently weeping and thinking to herself. Suddenly, her door creeked open slowly, and a small figer cautiously walked in.

"Tifa?" Marleenes small voice called. Tifa quickly came together and answered.

"Marleene? Come in." She said, her voice on the edge of breaking. Marleene crept up onto the bed and curled up to Tifa. She wrapped her arms around her small petite body.

"I heard the fight you and Cloud had." Marleene said cautiously. Tifa pouted in the dark, her expression was sad, but Marleene couldent see.

"Is it true? The voices you were talking about?"

Tifa thought wether or not to tell Marleene. As that would make Cloud even madder. He had left awhile ago on Fenrir. To the conclusion, she'd tell Marleene its true.

"Yes, thats right." Tifa answered in a comforting voice.

"What is it saying to you?" Marleene asked.

"Well... It doens't verbally speak to me. Its more of an... Instinctive feeling thats calling for my attention. Do you understand?" Tifa asked. She was using big words. Marleene nodded.

"What does it want?"

"I dont know... But what I do know is that its in trouble, and it needs my help." Tifa answered, hugging her more tightly.

"...Does that mean you'll have to go?" Marleene asked, saddened.

"Yes." 

"Is that why Cloud is mad?"

"..."

"Tifa?"

"...I dont know." Tifa answered, saddened that she couldnt properly answer. "Cloud is Cloud. You know that." Tifa said on a happier note, kissing Marleenes hair. She giggled.

"Now, you. Its a bit late. You should be off to bed."

"Aww, but your going to leave soon! Can I sleep with you? Pleeeeease?" Marleene begged. Tifa chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Mmm, okay then." She said, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Goodnight!" Marleene said, shutting her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Marleene." Tifa answered. In the silence, the thoughts came swiming through her mind again. The voice. Cloud's harsh words before he left. It was all coming back. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes too, before falling asleep.

_**What the...Where am I? **_Tifa stood in complete darkness till a white light was seen a head of her. A tall slim feminine figer stept out of the light. She was pale, long black hair. She wore a long blue coat and black shorts. She had white angelic wings on her back, and her smile was warmer that the sun.

_"Hello?" _Tifa asked, watching the figer approch her.

_"Tifa... We need your help." _The angel said in a kind tone. Tifa stept back, reconizing the voice imediatly.

_"Its you, your the voice in my head!"_

_"Yes...We need you." _The angel said.

_"Why? Who are you? Who's 'we'?" _Tifa asked. The angel smiled, motioning her finger as if Tifa was not to worry about such things.

_"Understand this. You are apart of a bigger picture. Something none of us can understand. All we know is that we need to defend it at all costs. There are invaders, and they want something that our whole world revolves around." _The angel spoke. Tifa's eyes when wide. _"Our destinies are intertwined. Everyone is apart of this battle. But right know, we all need you."_

_"But...Why me?" _Tifa asked. The angel smiled again and raised her hand out to her.

_"There is never a certain answer for a question like that. Just know this has to be done for the sake of all our worlds. You can do it. Everyone is apart of this battle." _The angel repeated, as Tifa took her hand.

Tifa gasped as she awoke. Marleene was still asleep in her bed. She looked out the window. It was sunrise. A sudden impulse came over her and she was out of bed, walking far to the outside of Midgar. A Bustersword impailed the ground on the edge of a cliff, that seemed to have a never ending drop. Tifa looked down at the nothingness bellow.

_Its okay...Everyone is apart of this battle... _The angel's voice sounded in her ears. Tifa took in a deep breath, about to jump before the sound of an all too familiar bike was heard. She turned around to see Cloud flip off Fenrir and standing catiously is shock, knowing what Tifa was about to do.

"Tifa! What are you doing!" He yelled, feeling the fear of loosing her. He went to walk towards her, but she shook her head, holding her hand above her chest and stept back, closer to the edge. He instantly stopped. "Tifa, please..." He begged, putting his hand out.

"Trust me." She whispered, before gracfully fallinf back. Cloud rawwed and sprinted forward, hand outstreached to her. She put her hand out too, but he was too late. She was gone. A lone white feather flew out of the blackness bellow.

Cloud collapsed as the feather landed by his hand. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Tifa..."

**Oh my GOSH! That has to be the most serious thing i've ever written. Yeah so thats my take on the start of Dead Fantasy, and knowing me its probably completly wrong. But Dead Fantasy isen't mine AT ALL! So yeah. Hope you like it! Read, review ect. Next chapter - Dead Fantasy: Yuna & Rikku**


End file.
